Не ставь карт впереди пони/Галерея
. 1= Сегодня на уроке: Физика? ---- Ponyville Schoolhouse exterior S6E14.png Cheerilee's_class_of_school_foals_S6E14.png Foals_say_good_morning_to_Miss_Cheerilee_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--I_hope_you_brought_your_thinking_caps--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--we're_going_to_learn_about_physics!--_S6E14.png School_foals_looking_confused_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--the_use_of_force_in_energy_conversions--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_points_at_advanced_physics_equations_S6E14.png School_foals_even_more_confused_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--sounds_a_bit_over_our_heads--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--even_need_to_know_that_stuff--_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_--it's_very_important--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--most_likely_end_up_using_it--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--what_for---_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--for_participating_in_the...--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_spinning_the_chalkboard_around_S6E14.png Cheerilee_points_at_cart_schematic_S6E14.png School_foals_cheering_loudly_S6E14.png Snails_wiping_his_sweat_away_S6E14.png Snails_--I_thought_we_were_gonna_have_to--_S6E14.png Snails_is_afraid_of_learning_S6E14.png |-| 2= Объяснения Яблочного Дерби ---- Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Scootaloo_--that's_so_cool!--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--I'm_finally_old_enough_to_race!--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_in_wide-eyed_excitement_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--hold_on_to_your_horseshoes--_S6E14.png Snips_--not_schoolwork,_right---_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_rolling_her_eyes_S6E14.png Cheerilee_unfurling_a_blueprint_S6E14.png Cheerilee_explains_the_Applewood_Derby_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_--you've_got_one_day--_S6E14.png School_foals_groaning_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--that_is_a_lot_of_work--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--you'll_each_get_to_pick_an_older_pony--_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_--but_choose_wisely--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_speaking_to_school_foals_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--I_know_just_the_pony_to_ask--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--your_cart_has_to_be_able_to_finish--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_showing_off_the_Derby_awards_S6E14.png Applewood_Derby_first-place_ribbons_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_in_awe_of_the_ribbons_S6E14.png School_foals_in_awe_of_the_ribbons_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_begins_her_lesson_S6E14.png School_foals_groaning_again_S6E14.png Snips_--I_knew_there_was_gonna_be_a_catch!--_S6E14.png Snips_looking_bored_already_S6E14.png |-| 3= Какой приз Искатели хотят получить? ---- Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_reading_old_Applewood_Derby_books_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_look_at_Derby_book_S6E14.png Photograph_of_olden-times_Applewood_Derby_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_explains_the_Derby's_history_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--a_part_of_Sweet_Apple_Acres--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--these_old_carts_look_so_cool!--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--you_and_Applejack_will_probably_win--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--the_Apples_usually_do--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--I'd_rather_build_the_fastest_cart--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_speeds_past_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--Scoot_and_Rainbow_Dash'll_take_that_award--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--I_race_around_so_much_on_my_scooter--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_thinking_about_her_race_cart_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--the_wildest_looking_cart_I_can_think_of!--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--if_I_win_most_creative--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--the_award_for_most_traditional!--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--can't_wait_to_tell_Applejack--_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_high-hoof_S6E14.png |-| 4= Просьба Радуги помочь ---- Rainbow Dash's cloudominium exterior S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_loops_through_the_air_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--have_as_much_fun_as_I_did--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--Cloudsdale_has_a_derby_too---_S6E14.png Rainbow_--every_town_in_Equestria_has_one--_S6E14.png Rainbow_remembering_the_Cloudsdale_Derby_S6E14.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_riding_a_cloud_cart_S6E14.png The_Cloudsdale_Derby_racetrack_S6E14.png Filly_Rainbow_racing_in_the_Cloudsdale_Derby_S6E14.png Hoops_and_Dumb-Bell_in_Cloudsdale_Derby_S6E14.png Rainbow_distracted_from_her_reminiscing_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--you_won_fastest_cart--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--obviously!--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_asks_for_Rainbow_Dash's_help_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_all_over_it!--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_a_red_trunk_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--I've_got_a_lot_of...--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_ducks_under_Dash's_birth-iversary_banner_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--ideas_of_my_own--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_ducks_under_a_soccer_ball_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--what_are_you_looking_for---_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_a_trophy_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--on_roads,_not_on_clouds--_S6E14.png Rainbow_--your_cart_is_gonna_be_amazing!--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_evading_more_of_Dash's_junk_S6E14.png Scootaloo_nervously_thanking_Rainbow_Dash_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--how_awesome_is_this---_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--how_could_anything_go_wrong---_S6E14.png |-| 5= Просьба Эпплджек помочь ---- Sweet Apple Acres exterior midday S6E14.png Applejack_--the_Applewood_Derby_did--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_interrupts_Applejack_S6E14.png Applejack_--I_couldn't_be_more_proud--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--thinking_of_somethin'_else--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_giving_a_nervous_smile_S6E14.png Applejack_dismissive_--fastest---_S6E14.png Applejack_--things_aren't_like_they_were--_S6E14.png Applejack_doesn't_like_modern_carts_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--exactly!--_S6E14.png Applejack_--not_Apple_at_all--_S6E14.png Applejack_--the_Apples_win_most_traditional--_S6E14.png Applejack_--why_would_anypony_want_to_win--_S6E14.png AJ_tells_Apple_Bloom_to_gather_some_things_S6E14.png AJ_--what_an_Apple_family_cart_should_look_like--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--I_do_have_a_family_tradition--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_grinning_uncertainly_S6E14.png |-| 6= Просьба Рарити помочь ---- Rarity excited about the Applewood Derby S6E14.png High-society_ponies_look_at_excited_Rarity_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--didn't_know_you'd_be_this_excited--_S6E14.png Rarity_remembers_the_Applewood_Derby_S6E14.png Rarity_--itching_to_right_an_old_wrong--_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_grinning_wide_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_and_her_Applewood_Derby_cart_S6E14.png Medallion_Gold_passes_by_Rarity's_cart_S6E14.png Rarity's_cart_gets_a_second-place_ribbon_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_horrified_to_get_second_place_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_starting_to_cry_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--second_in_most_creative---_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_in_distressed_shock_S6E14.png Filly_Derpy_wins_most_creative_cart_in_Applewood_Derby_S6E14.png Filly_Rarity_scowling_and_crying_in_the_rain_S6E14.png Rarity_--I_learned_to_know_my_audience--_S6E14.png Rarity_shouting_in_Carousel_Boutique_S6E14.png Rarity_opens_the_boutique's_front_door_S6E14.png Rarity_kicks_high-society_ponies_out_of_the_boutique_S6E14.png Rarity_--all_of_my_considerable_skills--_S6E14.png Rarity_starts_making_derby_cart_designs_S6E14.png Rarity_--the_biggest_and_boldest_Derby_cart--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_suggesting_a_traditional_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_laughing_at_Sweetie_Belle's_suggestion_S6E14.png Rarity_--leave_tradition_to_the_Apples--_S6E14.png Rarity_dreaming_big_and_bold_S6E14.png Rarity_--the_prize_for_most_creative--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--you_mean_my_hooves--_S6E14.png Rarity_--yes,_that's_what_I_said--_S6E14.png Rarity_--get_an_early_start_tomorrow--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_worried_--how_early---_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_has_a_bad_feeling_about_this_S6E14.png |-| 7= Слишком рано ---- Sun barely rises over Sweet Apple Acres S6E14.png AJ,_Rainbow,_Rarity,_and_CMCs_on_the_farm_S6E14.png Wagon_filled_with_building_supplies_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_yawning_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--the_sun's_not_even_up_yet--_S6E14.png Applejack_--quit_complainin'!--_S6E14.png Applejack_--we_were_up_even_earlier!--_S6E14.png Rainbow_--I'd_get_up_in_the_middle_of_the_night--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_to_win_fastest_S6E14.png Rarity_--my_cart_wins_most_creative!--_S6E14.png Applejack_--my_cart_wins_most_traditional!--_S6E14.png Applejack_starting_to_get_excited_S6E14.png Applejack_--it's_gonna_be_a_good_day!--_S6E14.png Rarity,_Applejack,_and_Rainbow_surprised_S6E14.png Rarity_--that's_what_we_said,_darling--_S6E14.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Rainbow_in_agreement_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_looking_worried_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--it_almost_sounds_like--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_interpreting_the_older_ponies'_words_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--they're_all_our_older_sisters--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--practically--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--they've_all_done_this_before--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_agree_with_Scootaloo_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--buckle_down_and_get_to_work--_S6E14.png |-| 8= Работая над картом Скуталу ---- Pony pairs prepare for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Rainbow's_cart_stations_S6E14.png Scootaloo_dragging_heavy_load_of_supplies_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--where_have_you_been---_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--I've_only_got_'til_noon--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--to_make_the_fastest_cart_ever!--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_tries_to_talk_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E14.png Scootaloo_wants_to_win_most_creative_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--I_know_all_about_speed_already--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_sawing_a_block_of_wood_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--might_as_well_get_there_first--_S6E14.png Rainbow_tells_Scootaloo_to_get_paint_cans_S6E14.png Rainbow_excited;_Scootaloo_depressed_S6E14.png Scootaloo_walking_away_depressed_S6E14.png |-| 9= Работая над картом Эппл Блум ---- Apple Bloom --with my big sister-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom excited to work with Applejack S6E14.png Apple Bloom peeks behind the curtain S6E14.png Applejack --you can feast your eyes on-- S6E14.png Applejack about to pull the curtains back S6E14.png Apple Bloom excited to see her cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom shocked to see her cart S6E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom's traditional cart S6E14.png Applejack --the best cart you ever did see-- S6E14.png Applejack --is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom--- S6E14.png Apple Bloom pouting S6E14.png Apple Bloom --somethin' a little more modern-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom nudging the rickety cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom grinning eagerly at Applejack S6E14.png Applejack throws her hat on the ground S6E14.png Applejack --I thought we covered this!-- S6E14.png Applejack --tradition is all that counts!-- S6E14.png AJ --who knows tradition better than Apples--- S6E14.png Applejack --nopony, that's who!-- S6E14.png Applejack --are you an Apple-- S6E14.png Applejack raises an eyebrow at Apple Bloom S6E14.png Apple Bloom --I'm an Apple, but...-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom trying to remove a cart fringe S6E14.png Derby cart falls apart under Apple Bloom S6E14.png Applejack --not the fringe!-- S6E14.png Applejack clenching her eyes shut S6E14.png Applejack looking down at ruined cart S6E14.png Applejack --now I've gotta start all over-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom suggesting a cart redesign S6E14.png Applejack shouting --no time!-- S6E14.png Applejack --somethin' that's already perfect-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom looking depressed S6E14.png |-| 10= Работая над картом Крошки Бель ---- Sweetie --I sketched out some of my ideas-- S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_levitating_a_yellow_fringe_S6E14.png Rarity_--the_fringe_is_not_exactly--_S6E14.png Rarity_emphasizing_--big!--_S6E14.png Rarity_--the_least_bold_color_I_can_imagine--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--it_doesn't_have_to_be_yellow--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_shows_Rarity_her_designs_sketch_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle's_cart_design_sketch_S6E14.png Rarity_--Sweetie_Belle,_precious_face--_S6E14.png Rarity_--old-timey_is_just_another_word--_S6E14.png Rarity_emphasizes_--big_and_bold!--_S6E14.png Rarity_--I_do_have_a_reputation_to_uphold--_S6E14.png Rarity_--can_you_imagine_if_I_didn't_win--_S6E14.png Rarity_--might_stop_buying_my_couture!--_S6E14.png Sweetie_--we're_supposed_to_be_doing_this_together!--_S6E14.png Rarity_--of_course_we_are,_darling--_S6E14.png Rarity_pulling_back_the_tarp_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_shocked;_Rarity_proud_of_herself_S6E14.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle's_swan_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_--isn't_it_wonderful---_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_depressed_S6E14.png |-| 11= Монтаж строительства картов ---- Rainbow Dash working on speed cart S6E14.png Rainbow_looking_at_cardboard_chicken_head_S6E14.png Scootaloo_puts_chicken_head_on_speed_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_rejecting_Scootaloo's_modification_S6E14.png Rainbow_carrying_chicken_head_away_S6E14.png Scootaloo_sees_the_chicken_head_is_gone_S6E14.png Scootaloo_downtrodden_S6E14.png Scootaloo_adds_wings_to_speed_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_surprised_to_see_wings_on_the_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_becoming_annoyed_S6E14.png Scootaloo_carrying_chicken_head_on_a_stick_S6E14.png Rainbow_carries_cardboard_wings_away_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_drags_car_spoiler_across_the_grass_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_hammers_spoiler_onto_the_cart_S6E14.png Applejack_with_fringe;_Apple_Bloom_with_hammer_S6E14.png Applejack_kicks_spoiler_off_of_the_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_in_deep_surprise_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_downtrodden_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_paints_flames_on_the_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_with_paint_brush;_AJ_with_paint_remover_S6E14.png Applejack_removes_the_painted-on_flames_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_even_more_depressed_S6E14.png Rarity_painting_the_swan_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_gallops_with_yellow_fringe_S6E14.png Yellow_fringe_wrapped_around_swan_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_adds_fringe_to_swan_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_presenting_improved_cart_to_Rarity_S6E14.png Rarity_rejecting_Sweetie_Belle's_modification_S6E14.png Rarity_carrying_fringe_away;_Sweetie_annoyed_S6E14.png Rarity_polishes_swan_cart_levers_S6E14.png Rarity_momentarily_walks_away_from_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_replaces_levers_with_steering_wheel_S6E14.png Rarity_annoyed_at_Sweetie_Belle_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_removes_the_steering_wheel_S6E14.png Rarity_pleased;_Sweetie_Belle_displeased_S6E14.png |-| 12= Недовольство картами ---- Pony pairs finishing their carts S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_on_a_hill_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--Rarity's_definitely_made--_S6E14.png Sweetie_--biggest,_boldest_cart_anypony's_ever_seen--_S6E14.png Rarity_polishing_the_swan_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_impressed_by_Rarity's_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--somethin'_so_traditional--_S6E14.png Applejack_polishing_the_traditional_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_impressed_by_Applejack's_cart_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--no_matter_what_I_say--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_polishing_the_speed_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--doesn't_look_like_any_of_us--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--know_what_they're_doin'--_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_halfhearted_agreement_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--even_if_our_carts_aren't_exactly--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--it'll_still_be_fun_to_drive_them--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--the_race_is_the_best_part!--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--CMCs_behind_the_wheels!--_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_hopeful_high-hoof_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_hear_Cheerilee's_announcment_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom_gallop_to_racing_area_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_coasts_past_screen_in_speed_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_coasts_past_screen_in_swan_cart_S6E14.png Applejack_coasts_past_screen_in_traditional_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_upset_--passenger_seat-!--_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_more_worried_than_ever_S6E14.png |-| 13= Перед началом гонки ---- Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Scootaloo_--the_only_older_ponies_driving!--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--now_they're_gonna_drive_them-!--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--I_don't_think_they're_really_helping_anymore--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--if_we_wanna_be_a_part_of_this_race--_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_in_cheerleading_outfit_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_noticing_something_odd_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--aren't_you_all_missing_somepony---_S6E14.png Applejack_--they'll_be_along--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--usually_the_younger_ponies_drive--_S6E14.png Rarity_chuckling_at_Miss_Cheerilee_S6E14.png Rarity_--do_these_look_like_usual_carts--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_rolling_her_eyes_at_Rarity_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_gallop_to_their_carts_S6E14.png Scootaloo_buckles_her_seat_belt_S6E14.png Rarity_levitates_Sweetie_Belle_onto_the_cart_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_buckles_her_seat_belt_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_starting_the_race_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity_and_AJ_ready_to_race_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_shouting_--go!--_S6E14.png Checkered_flag_waves_in_front_of_camera_S6E14.png |-| 14= Гонка Яблочные Дерби / Дерби-гонщик ---- The race begins S6E14.png Carts_begin_racing_down_the_track_S6E14.png Carts_racing_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_shrieking_S6E14.png Scootaloo_screaming_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_screaming_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_'Can't_we_go_any_faster'_S6E14.png Applejack_'This_is_perfect!'_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_sighing_S614.png Derby_carts_racing_down_a_hill_S6E14.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_race_past_spectators_S6E14.png Derpy's_cart_kicks_up_mud_puddle_S6E14.png Carts_in_the_Applewood_Derby_S6E14.png Applejack's_cart_trailing_behind_S6E14.png Applejack_starts_singing_Derby_Racers_S6E14.png Applejack_in_her_old-fashioned_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_starts_singing_Derby_Racers_S6E14.png Rarity_in_her_--original_work_of_art--_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_sail_through_the_air_S6E14.png Rainbow's_cart_kicking_up_dirt_S6E14.png Rainbow_singing_--nopony_can_catch_me_now--_S6E14.png Crusaders_singing_--I'd_do_it_over--_S6E14.png Crusaders_singing_--if_I_only_knew_how!--_S6E14.png Carts_racing_past_crowd_of_spectators_S6E14.png Carts_racing_around_the_bend_S6E14.png Carts_racing_over_a_bridge_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_and_cheerleaders_S6E14.png Overhead_view_of_carts_making_black_and_white_lines_S6E14.png Overhead_view_of_carts_making_checkered_flag_S6E14.png Rarity_--my_cart's_the_most_original--_S6E14.png Rarity_presenting_her_Derby_cart_S6E14.png Applejack_--my_cart's_the_most_traditional--_S6E14.png Applejack_presenting_her_Derby_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_singing_--I_am_the_ace--_S6E14.png Rainbow_bumping_into_other_carts_S6E14.png Crusaders_singing_--wish_we_could_stop_this_race--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_singing_half-heartedly_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_singing_half-heartedly_S6E14.png Scootaloo_singing_half-heartedly_S6E14.png Scootaloo_calls_out_to_Apple_Bloom_on_the_track_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_shouting_--go_a_little_faster!--_S6E14.png Spectators_cheer_for_passing_racers_S6E14.png Overhead_view_of_carts_racing_around_a_bend_S6E14.png Overhead_shot_of_singing_crowd_of_ponies_S6E14.png Ponies_doing_a_wave_for_passing_racers_S6E14.png Caramel,_Bulk_Biceps,_and_stallion_cheering_S6E14.png Crusaders'_carts_racing_on_a_checkered_flag_S6E14.png Rarity_--gotta_get_some_attention--_S6E14.png Rarity_works_the_cart's_levers_S6E14.png Rarity's_swan_cart_opens_its_wings_S6E14.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_speed_down_the_track_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_on_the_steering_wheel_S6E14.png Rainbow_and_Scoots_going_full_speed_ahead_S6E14.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_coasting_on_through_S6E14.png Applejack_lounging_in_the_driver's_seat_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--we're_clearly_gonna_lose_it--_S6E14.png Rarity's_cart_blocks_other_carts_from_passing_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Scootaloo_in_the_lead_S6E14.png Rainbow_--speed_is_king,_end_of_story--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_notices_cart's_wobbly_wheel_S6E14.png Rarity's_swan_cart_drawing_attention_S6E14.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_at_back_of_the_pack_S6E14.png Rainbow's_cart_nearing_the_finish_line_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--we're_on_the_attack--_S6E14.png Crusaders_--too_late_to_take_it_all_back!--_S6E14.png Bird's-eye_view_of_Applewood_Derby_racetrack_S6E14.png Rarity_continues_to_block_other_racers_S6E14.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_in_track_intersection_S6E14.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo's_cart_loses_a_tire_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_losing_control_of_the_cart_S6E14.png Spectating_ponies_cheering_loudly_S6E14.png Cheerleaders_and_spectators_looking_worried_S6E14.png Crusaders'_carts_about_to_crash_S6E14.png Starry_crash_animation_S6E14.png |-| 15= Карты разрушены ---- Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Rarity_lamenting_her_wrecked_cart_S6E14.png Applejack_lamenting_her_wrecked_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_her_wrecked_cart_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--it_still_counts_as_a_win--_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_near_the_finish_line_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_losing_their_tempers_S6E14.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_--they're_not_your_carts!--_S6E14.png Derpy_and_Pegasus_colt_surprised_S6E14.png Snips,_stallion,_and_filly_surprised_S6E14.png Train_Tracks_and_Earth_mare_surprised_S6E14.png Rarity,_Applejack,_and_Rainbow_Dash_surprised_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--we_were_supposed_to_design_them!--_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--we_were_supposed_to_drive_them!--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--supposed_to_be_for_us--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--you've_ruined_it_for_everypony!--_S6E14.png Rainbow,_AJ,_and_Rarity_look_at_other_racers_S6E14.png Derby_racers_in_a_pile_of_wrecked_carts_S6E14.png Derby_racers_glaring_angrily_at_Rarity_S6E14.png Wing_snaps_off_of_Rarity's_swan_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_--I_suppose_we_might_have_gotten--_S6E14.png Applejack_--I_thought_you_all_wanted_our_help--_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--wanted_your_help_to_build_our_carts--_S6E14.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_agreeing_with_Apple_Bloom_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--why_didn't_you_say_anything---_S6E14.png Scootaloo_--you've_all_done_the_race_before--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_--it's_hard_to_speak_up_to_older_ponies--_S6E14.png Rarity_--older_ponies_automatically_know_best--_S6E14.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Rainbow_feeling_ashamed_S6E14.png Applejack_apologizing_to_the_Crusaders_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_--maybe_not_just_us--_S6E14.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Dash_look_at_other_racers_again_S6E14.png Cheerilee_approaches_looking_annoyed_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_suggests_a_Derby_do-over_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--that's_a_wonderful_idea!--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_--the_older_ponies_should_sit_this_one_out--_S6E14.png Rarity,_AJ,_Rainbow_feeling_embarrassed_S6E14.png |-| 16= Переделка ---- Rainbow Dash painting Scootaloo's new cart S6E14.png Scootaloo_in_a_phoenix-themed_cart_S6E14.png Applejack_testing_Apple_Bloom's_spoiler_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_in_a_new_speed_cart_S6E14.png Yellow_fringe_hangs_from_Sweetie's_new_cart_S6E14.png Rarity_--I_can't_believe_I'm_saying_this--_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_in_a_new_traditional_cart_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_thanks_ponies_for_their_help_S6E14.png Applejack_--I_sure_am_glad_Miss_Cheerilee_agreed--_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_--I_get_to_say_this_twice--_S6E14.png Cheerilee_announces_start_of_the_second_race_S6E14.png Racers_line_up_for_the_second_race_S6E14.png Derby_racers_ready_for_the_second_race_S6E14.png Cheerilee_about_to_start_the_second_race_S6E14.png Miss_Cheerilee_shouts_--go!--_again_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_race_in_new_carts_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Snips_racing_downhill_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_probably_best--_S6E14.png AJ,_Dash,_and_Rarity_wonder_what_to_do_S6E14.png Rarity_--I_think_I_have_an_idea--_S6E14.png |-| 17= Отдых и предоставление гонки жеребятам ---- Rarity sipping a drink S6E14.png Rarity_relaxing_on_a_beach_chair_S6E14.png Rainbow,_AJ,_and_Rarity_relaxing_on_beach_chairs_S6E14.png Rainbow_--most_relaxed_I've_been_all_day--_S6E14.png Rainbow,_AJ,_and_Rarity_hear_the_carts_approaching_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom_speeding_down_the_track_S6E14.png Scootaloo_racing_down_the_track_S6E14.png Derby_foals_racing_around_the_bend_S6E14.png Sweetie_Belle_racing_leisurely_S6E14.png Sweetie_and_Apple_Bloom_wave_to_each_other_S6E14.png Apple_Bloom's_speed_cart_sails_through_the_air_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_cheering_for_Scootaloo_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_stops_cheering_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_embarrassed_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_is_the_life--_S6E14.png Rainbow_Dash_relaxes_during_the_Derby_S6E14.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_Dash_wearing_shades_S6E14.png |-| Разное= Разное ---- MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg |-| en:The Cart Before the Ponies/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона